Many thermal decomposition methods and apparatus exist, such as the following U.S. published patent applications:
US 2008/0307703 A1DietenbergerUS 2007/0289509 A1Vera
The abovementioned thermal decomposition designs have their benefits and shortcomings. The present invention is designed to create an improved thermal decomposition device to help overcome the disadvantages of the existing art.
Some benefits include:
                “Fractional” separation arrangement where the process can be taken from lower temperature (say 250 Degrees F., for drying wet organic feedstocks and steam production), to medium temperatures (say 500-900 degrees F., for separation of naturally occurring oils and fats), to higher temperatures (say 900-1800 degrees F., for gasification of organic matter into “syngas” and production of “char”), all within a single reaction vessel.        Lower temperature process increases safety aspects of process        Lower temperature process requires less expensive materials and lessons requirements for insulating materials.        “Fractional” separation arrangement where the process can be taken through varying temperatures, say from lower temperatures (say 250 degrees F. for separation of moisture from wet organic feedstocks and stream production) to higher temperatures (say 1,800 degrees F. for development of “char” and inorganic products).        “Fractional” separation arrangement where the process can be taken through varying pressures, say from higher pressures (say 150 psi for separation and processing of moisture from wet organic feedstocks for steam production) to lower pressure (say atmospheric pressure for removal of “char” and inorganic products).        Design enables smaller footprint thermal transformation or gasification and liquefaction systems that are more user friendly.        Design enables the more effective use of mesh, powder, and nano-sized catalyst materials to accelerate the transformation of gaseous hydrocarbons into liquidous hydrocarbons.        Design enables the use of sequestering agents to in the liquid heat transfer medium to sequester of amalgamate harmful components occurring in the feedstock material, such as elemental or compounds of chlorine, sulphur, or mercury.        
All of these features are important to create an improved means of thermal decomposition of organic feedstocks. This is especially to case in with today's challenge to decrease greenhouse gas emissions by increasing the use of renewable biomass for our energy needs.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in the United States or in any other country.